


Happy Halloween, Part 3

by bunnysworld



Series: Happy Halloween [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld





	

“A cloaked figure?“ Arthur threw Merlin a disbelieving look, but Merlin just nodded.

“Oh, come on, that’s lame.” Gwaine complained.

“About this tall,” Merlin gestured. “And all in black, holding a bloody knife! A fucking bloody knife! We need to do something!” He swallowed hard. He had no idea what they could do, but he knew this wasn’t good. 

Percy wiped his brow, thereby distributing more of the fake blood on his face. “We could…”

“Let’s go explore!” Arthur was up and at the door in no time.

“Shouldn’t we call the police or something?” Leon was still busy wiping the jam-ketchup-mix off Charlie’s fur.

Merlin just looked from one to the other. He didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“We’ve got Charlie, he can keep whoever this is in check. If there is someone at all and it’s not just a figment of Merlin’s imagination.” Arthur grinned widely. “Are you coming or what?”

Carefully, they all snuck out into the corridor and listened into the house, but that seemed empty. Arthur gave a sign for Gwaine and Percy to check out the rest of the second floor and waved at Leon and Merlin to come along.

Very slowly they made their way down the stairs, trying not to make any noise. Of course Charlie’s claws on the wooden floor and his excited panting was clearly audible. 

Arthur stopped and Merlin nearly bumped into him. 

“What?” He whispered.

Shaking his head, Arthur pointed towards the kitchen. The door was half open but the light was out.

“I didn’t shut off the lights!” Merlin whispered again. This wasn’t good! His heart was beating somewhere in his throat. 

As they crept closer, Merlin tugged at Arthur’s t-shirt.

“What now?” Even in the darkness of the corridor, Merlin could feel Arthur glaring at him. 

“Listen.”

Arthur’s face was really close and Merlin noticed the exact moment, Arthur registered what was wrong. “Where are Leon and Charlie?”

Leon had vanished and Charlie’s breathing couldn’t be heard either. 

Merlin couldn’t supress a shiver. This had long ago stopped being fun! They should have called the police and left the house right away. In the horror movies Arthur loved so much, the stupid ones that ran upstairs or went exploring usually got killed first!

Arthur gestured towards the kitchen again and very slowly Merlin followed him. He couldn’t leave Arthur alone in this. And if he were honest, he didn’t want to be left alone in the corridor either.

Nudging the kitchen door even more open with one hand, Arthur reached for the light switch.

The moment, the lights flickered to life, the figure was there again. It was wielding its knife and approaching Arthur quickly. 

“No! STOP!” Merlin cried out and threw himself between the attacker and Arthur just as the knife came down on him.


End file.
